I'm never losing you again
by WhenAngel
Summary: Steve will do anything to get back to Peggy. Natasha can never lose Clint again.
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers walked down the long corridor of the Hellicarrier, his blue shirt clinging tight to his body. His mind was once again back in 1943, the Hydra base, Schmidt, Peggy's kiss goodbye... Her lips were so soft, but firm. The look in her eyes dared him not to come back. He could still remember her voice as he was crashing into the ice, the date they promised each other. Dancing. People don't dance like that anymore. Not for entertainment. Certainly not people his -appeared- age. He sighed, just as Agent Romanov was walking down the corridor towards him, and before he could snap out of his thoughts, they kncoked into each other so hard, they collapsed in a heap on the floor.

'Oh shit, sorry Captain!'

'No, I'm sorry, it was me I was just thinking about... uh... Peggy.' He stood up and helped her to her feet. She didn't need the help, being so flexible, but she accepted anyway.

'You really miss her, huh.' It was a fact, not a question, and Steve nodded sadly. He did miss Peggy. More than anyone.

'She was the first woman who saw me for more than a scrawny little wannabe. I honestly thought that when the War was over we could settle down. She was my partner. All I could dream about in the ice was her.'

Natasha's eyes were soft under her knotted eyebrows. She patted him on the shoulder, checked nobody was around and pushed him into the wall.

'Natasha, what are you doing!' Steve said, starteled, feeling her warm breath on his tense neck.

'I can help you.'

'Natasha, I don't think this is a good idea.' The Captain grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off him, before stepping forwards away from the wall.

'What? No! I know some guys that are working on top secret research that will let you see Peggy again!'

'Seriously? You think this is funny? I'm pining for the love of my life and you wanna make jokes?' He sighs and begins to walk away, before Natasha walks up behind him, grabs his hand and pulls him through a door.

'Steven listen to me,' she looks at him whilst walking down the dimly lit corridor 'some guys are working on a machine that lets you time jump. It's pretty much nearly finished, but can only be used for purposes that can't change history for obvious reasons. Now, if you're so desperate to see Peggy, I'm willing to help you, because I know how it feels to lose the one you care about most.' Ice blue eyes flash in her memory.

'Wow... remind me to give Fury another 10 bucks.'

Natasha laughs at this as they enter a room, similar to the one where Steven became a super-soldier. He stops and stares at the large white container, whilst Natasha walks around and talks to the scientists working on the Time Jumper. Steve walks down the stairs slowly, one step at a time, his mouth hanging open.

'They say it's working well enough, but it automatically transports you back to 2012 after 8 hours. But I think you'll be okay with that.' She smiles at him and he slowly turns to look at her.

'You're really sure about this?'

'Yes.'

'Thank you. So much. This means more to me than I could ever say.'

Natasha steps forwards and hugs Steve tight. After several seconds she lets go and guides him to the Time Jumper. He sits inside and closes his eyes. There is a bright light and a beeping and Captain America's body disappears into time.


	2. Chapter 2

As Steve's body vanishes, Natasha nods at the scientists and leaves the lab. Seeing Steve go back to Peggy because he loved her so, made her realize that, no matter where her job takes her, there is only one man who she will ever love. Who she would do anything for. And that is where her legs were taking her now.

She heads along the winding corridors of the Hellicarrier until she reaches door 2049. Her pale fist reaches up and knocks on the door three times. Clint Barton opened the door, and before he could even say hello, Natasha had pushed him back into his room, grabbed hold of the back of his neck and kissed him more passionately than she ever had done before. His back collided with a wall, making a picture frame crash to the floor. Clint's eyebrows rise in surprise, but his hands travel up to her waist, holding her tight to him. She bangs her fist against the wall, and drags her hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer. He lifts her legs around his waist and pushes her into the opposite wall. Her arms snake around his neck as he starts to kiss hers, delicately planting kisses along her jaw line and collar bone. She moans softly and kisses his forehead, one hand gripping the wall, her nails scratch into the paper. He carries her to the bedroom before dropping her onto the bed, his lips part her own and he feels her nibbling at his lower lip. His hands grope for her boots and pull them off, throwing them at the wall. She rips his shirt of, revealing his muscular chest. He unzips her cat suit. They strip each other until they are just flesh on flesh, lips on lips. He slowly enters into her body, and she moans, not letting his lips leave hers for a second. She flips him over with ease, as he scratches down her back. They move against each other, sweat glistening on their skin, moaning into each other's lips. He rolls back over, his fists clench on the head board, the wood cracking. He punches a hole through it as he feels her nails on flesh on his back. He looks into her blue eyes and has never seen anything more beautiful. He strokes a hand over her forehead, brushing her sweaty hair from her face.

'Hello.' He whispers, smiling.

'Hello.' She breathes at him, losing herself in his grey eyes. He rolls off her, expecting her to get up and leave like she normally would. But instead she snuggles up close to him, her hand moving with the rise and fall of his chest. They lay in silence together, waiting for their breathing return to normal.

'Clint?'

'Mmhmm?'

'I love you.'

The only sound was their breathing, Clint was glad it was dark so Natasha wouldn't be able to see the shock on his face, which soon changed to happiness.

'Natasha?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you too.'


End file.
